Many types of filaments, fibers and yarn (collectively "fibers") are sold as a "tow" in which a plurality of such fibers are compressed together, optionally with crimping, by methods known to those skilled in the art in order to maximize the content of the packing systems, for example, bales, by which such tows are sold and delivered to users of tow. Before use, such users generally "open" such tow, separating the compressed fibers by a distance greater than that in the compressed state. Numerous methods and devices for opening tows are known and described in the art. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,768, 3,099,594, 4,522,616, 2,794,480, 3,032,829, 5,591,297 and 5,203,757 whose teachings are incorporated herein by reference. While such devices have found utility in various applications, such devices typically produce "opened" tows which were substantially circular in cross-section, for example, tows used to make smoke filters or writing instrument reservoirs. However, for other applications a rectangular shape is preferred; for example, absorbent structures which are intended for use in personal care products such as diapers, bandages, hygiene pads and similar absorbent products. For such uses a shape that has a substantially rectangular cross-section is preferred.
It is also known to use, in systems of the foregoing types, air jets which open the tow and form it into a rectangular shape for use in tobacco filter rods and the like, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,845 and 4,435,239. One of the significant advantages asserted for these systems is the fact that the air opening jet employed in the system is designed to operate at very low air pressures (e.g. less than 3 psi), which is said to eliminate the need for the large capital investment in expensive air compressing and piping facilities normally associated with air opening or "blooming" systems. This low pressure air is utilized to move the tow through the air opening jet, during which the tow is opened, and then through a bustle assembly in which the opened tow is decelerated and retarded in the bustle assembly to obtain the desired opening and density of the tow. This deceleration and retarding of the tow is obtained by an adjustable tension arrangement for engaging the tow, and more particularly by a flat, imperforate "tension" plate that is pivotally mounted at one of its ends within the bustle assembly, and a relatively complex mechanical arrangement for adjusting the movement of the pivoted tension plate toward and away from the tow to thereby vary the tension force applied to the tow by the tension plate.